Sob o Luar de Paris
by AnaC.Fanfictions
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Os franceses dizem que após ter um orgasmo você experimenta o que chamam de "La petite mort". "E foi sob a lua, com vista para a Torre Eiffel e um belo francês em minha cama que eu conheci a essência verdadeira sobre a pequena morte."


**Sob o luar de Paris****.**

**Autora**: Ana Carolina.

**Gênero**: Hentai.

**Personagens**: Bella e Edward

**Sinopse**: Os franceses dizem que após ter um orgasmo você experimenta o que chamam de "**La petite mort**".  
><em>E foi sob a lua, com vista para a Torre Eiffel e um belo francês em minha cama que eu conheci a essência verdadeira sobre a pequena morte.<br>_

**Prólogo  
><strong>

Sábado à noite. Boate fervendo. Bebida a vontade.

Homens gostosos espalhados por todos os lugares, cada qual se exibindo do jeito que pode para chamar sua atenção.

Mulheres dançando até o chão conquistando suspiros quando as calcinhas aparecem através dos vestidos curtos e meio transparentes.

As luzes coloridas por todas as partes te cegam temporariamente, te levando para uma dimensão onde apenas dançar pode te manter por lá.

Corpos unidos se mexendo de acordo com a música alta que atravessa seu corpo e o faz estremecer, fazendo seu coração disparar.

Gemidos e suspiros sendo abafado, suor escorrendo pela coluna.

Coxas estranhas nas suas, um peitoral definido grudado em suas costas, mãos fortes te segurando pela cintura, a levando para um ritmo alucinante.

Estou no céu, ou inferno depende do seu ponto de vista.

**Capítulo Único  
><strong>

O cheiro de álcool estava por todos os lados, fazendo você ficar bêbado sem nem ao menos o ingerir, o lugar estava lotado e vibrando com a música eletrônica alta, meus olhos capturavam tudo ao redor, os movimentos das mulheres e o jeito em que os homens mordiam os lábios olhando com cobiça para os milhares pares de pernas espalhadas pelos cantos.

O modo ritmado que os quadris se mexiam e a beleza de todos. Passando os olhos pela multidão, com uma cerveja nas mãos, me vi olhando para um par de braços cruzados e sorriso descarado, trajado de calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

Passei a língua pelos lábios em sinal de aprovação, então o doce estranho veio em minha direção, nunca desviando o olhar, vinha caminhando como uma onça quando está para acurralar sua presa. Uma música sensual começou a tocar e um sorriso depravado apareceu em meu rosto, resolvi provocar meu companheiro de hoje.

Andando de forma decidida em sua direção, agarrei sua camisa e o arrastei até o meio da pista de dança. Hoje teríamos o final perfeito: em minha cama. Suas mãos brincavam com minha cintura, ora insinuando, ora acariciando, e como uma massa de modelar, eu fui tomando forma e em poucos instantes me vi totalmente enfeitiçada pelo estranho sexy.

De costas para ele, minhas mãos agarraram seus cabelos por cima de meus ombros, o mantendo o mais grudado em mim, ele o fez com um sorriso cheio de satisfação.

- Vamos ir para o bar, quero te conhecer melhor e pegar uma bebida. -ele comentou no meu ouvido em um sotaque inglês afrancesado, sabendo que me sentiria apenas assenti, e assim o puxando para um lugar mais calmo no bar.

- Como é seu nome _Mademoiselle_?

- Isso realmente importa _Mon Cher_? Sabés que terá apenas essa noite.

Conversamos sobre coisas superficiais, nenhum de nós se importava realmente com aquilo, apenas continuava por causa das belas frases carregadas de malícia enquanto nos encarávamos sem pudores. Suas mãos nunca deixavam de acariciar minha coxa, ora subindo, ora descendo, me deixando a beira de uma combustão.

- O que acha de irmos para a sala vip? -perguntei passando minhas mãos por seu colarinho deixando-o com um sorriso de satisfação.

- O que acha de irmos para sua casa? -logo me rebateu.

Ponderei alguns segundos, seria excitante provoca-lo lá me cima, deixa-lo louco e me pegar de jeito em um beco escuro, mas ele entre meus lençóis parecia uma ideia tentadoramente mais gostosa.

- Pague a conta, te espero em meu carro em 3 minutos no máximo.

Como um perfeito escravo ele o fez, enquanto eu caminhava decidida para fora daquela boate.

[...]

A noite estava calma, o luar intenso, já estava na fase crescente indo para a cheia. As ruas de Paris estavam levemente movimentadas em torno da Torre Eiffel o que deixava o ar mais leve entorna da mesma, afinal ela era o espetáculo da região, vivia cercada por grande quantidade de pessoas durante o dia apenas a noite isso tende a diminuir ainda mais agora que está em baixa temporada.

Faróis passavam rapidamente através da janela, placas de transito pareciam borrões iluminados pela noite e um belo homem ao meu lado tocando-me onde suas mãos podiam alcançar, ora apenas caricias, ora me apertando, certamente ficariam marcas amanhã, mas quem se importa afinal.

Sempre demorei tanto para chegar ao hotel, mas hoje eu o fiz no que pareciam segundos. Ao estacionar, já não me encontrava mais no acento do motorista, mas sim em belas coxas torneadas que se moviam procurando por algum atrito.

- _Mademoiselle _em que andar vamos?

- 13º andar onde há uma vista perfeita para toda a Paris.

- Hoje verá Paris de outro jeito _querida_. Vamos.

Arrastando-me através do estacionamento e com beijos ousados pelo meu busto exposto por causa do curto vestido, _Mon Cher,_ nos levou para o pequeno elevador dirigindo até meu apartamento.

- Concordo com a vista, mas não diria que é tão maravilhoso com você presente. -Clichê, mas perfeito para acender mais minha vontade dele.

- Não fale, use sua boca para coisas melhores. - mordi meus lábios e sorri de forma sacana.

Suas mãos dançaram pelo meu corpo encontrando o final do vestido e assim, tirando-o. Seu olhar de cobiça me fez ficar mais úmida e necessitada, droga como ele conseguia fazer isso comigo. Não ficaria assim na desvantagem, logo tirei sua roupa e o arrastei até minha cama, onde caímos já nos devorando.

Ele estava nu, e eu apenas com cinta rosa com detalhes em preto, com a forma em que caímos acabei ficando por cima perdendo assim seus braços acima de sua cabeça com minhas mãos, ele podia me dominar por ser mais forte, mas ele estava gostando disso e eu não estava a fim de ir de ficar embaixo por hora. Com seu corpo entre minhas pernas nos beijamos de todas as formas possíveis, lhe arrancando gemidos e suspiros de prazer.

- Assim você vai me enlouquecer... -falou sufocado.

- Esse é meu objetivo _Mon Cher_, ainda não percebeu? -comentei docemente.

Com um suspiro de derrota me deixou continuar, soltei suas mãos, mas lhe falei que não poderia me tocar, com um sorriso de desgosto se segurou na cabeceira da cama. Minhas mãos passeavam pela sua pele, fazendo meus dedos decorarem cada centímetro, seus movimentos já se tornavam involuntários e implorativos para um determinado lugar.

- Quer que eu toque algo em especial? -falei sorrindo docemente.

- Você sabe que sim... -disse com um sorriso obvio.

Cheguei perto de sua orelha e disse: "Me mostre", deixando assim uma mordida no local.

Virando-me rapidamente contra a cama, segurou meus pulsos com força e me beijou agressivamente, depois arrastou minha mão até seu membro que pulsava loucamente.

- Toque-me. -falou mandante.

Fiz o que me mandou, sua cabeça tombou para traz e sua boca abriu-se um pouco, me deixando morrendo de vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim. Subi minha coluna até ficar próxima dele e com o mesmo ar de superior dele sussurrei:

- Foda-me. Agora.

Abrindo minhas pernas com as mãos, ele se acomodou entre elas e me penetrou duramente, preenchendo-me completamente, arrancando assim um suspiro de satisfação...

Segurando minha cintura fortemente, onde eu tinha certeza que ficaria algumas marcas, ele estocava ora ia rápido, me levanto aos céus, ora lenta para poder me beijar roubando todos os meus gemidos. Em certos momentos respirava fundo, estava certa de que ele tentava contralar seu gozo.

- Mais rápido. -falei entre dentes. Agarrando firmemente seus ombros, como se minha vida dependesse disso.

- Tudo o que quiser _Mademoiselle._

Com toda sua agilidade disponível ele ficou ajoelhado e assim tendo mais firmeza para ir mais rápido também começou a ir mais fundo.

- AH... Eu... Eu...

- Eu sei, vem comigo.

Eu já podia sentir minhas mão formigando e minhas pernas perdendo as forças, meus olhos se fechando com força e minhas costas saírem do colchão, minha mente tentava registrar minha alma saindo do meu corpo me levando para o céu e me deixando por lá temporariamente, me permitindo desfrutar meu momento de libertação.

Senti quando seus movimentos estavam começando a ficarem mais rápidos, mas minha mente não estava mais ali. Senti quando seu gozo me inundou e caiu cansado sobre meu peito.

- Uau. -Ele soltou sobre um suspiro forte.

- Concordo com você _Mon Cher_... Podemos dormir um pouco?

- Claro, mas depois vou te cansar de novo...

Com um sorriso no rosto e um sinal de aprovação, me virei de costas para ele e logo se juntou a mim para deitarmos de conchinha.

[...]

Acordei antes dele e ainda era madrugada, resolvi olhar pela janela no 13º andar. Aqui tinha realmente uma bela visão da torre. Em meu corpo, só restou apenas à cinta liga rosa com preto e o colar de pérolas que estavam em meu pescoço.

O luar cintilava em minha pele a fazendo brilhar por causa dos pequenos pontos de suor que nela ainda havia, meu cabelo castanho chocolate avermelhado estava totalmente desarrumado com cachos para todos os lados, porém dando um ar sexy a todo conjunto, em minha face havia sorriso de satisfação, aquela noite foram uma das melhores em minha vida. Sem perceber meu olhar se voltou ao homem que habitava a cama, ele estava enroscado nos lençóis de algodão, descansando sobre os travesseiros de pena, estava dormindo tão tranquilamente que certas horas chegava ronronar.

Ele era simplesmente perfeito. Sua pele era clara, tinha um corpo não muito definido, mas perfeito para qualquer mulher. Seus olhos eram verdes e densos, já tinham me fascinado desde _sempre_, em sua boca havia sempre um sorriso ou um par de falas encantadoras; os cabelos acobreados eram belos e meio indomáveis e que serviam bem para segurar enquanto ele brincava com sua boca em algumas partes de meu corpo... _Céus_! Só de pensar já estou pronta pra ele novamente.

Voltei meu olhar à janela, "Ainda bem que ninguém pode me ver daqui" pensei comigo mesma e logo meu sorriso aumentou seria um tanto estranho alguém me ver usando apenas um colar sobre meu busto. Estava tão absorvida em meus pensamentos impuros, que já era tarde quando percebi uma movimentação na cama, _Mon Cher_ tinha acabado de acordar...

- _Bonsoir, Mademoiselle_. O que faz na janela, aposto que a cama está bem melhor... -ele estava com aquele sorriso que me faz ficar sem ar enquanto suas mãos dançavam sobre a cama a fazendo bem convidativa.

- _Oui Mon Cher. _Tenho certeza disso, estava apenas olhando a lua...

Ele se levantou e veio até mim, seu andar era tão sensual que me deixava meio bamba e para melhorar ele ainda se encontrava nu, o que me fez arfar lembrando como era boa à sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim...

- O que lhe encanta tanto olhando para a noite de Paris? -ele me abraçava pelas costas o que me fez sentir o quão excitado ele já se encontrava.

- Não é exatamente a noite que eu olho, estava me lembrando do que Paris me deu quando cheguei aqui. - Me vireie encontrei aqueles belos olhos verdes.

- E então gostou do presente? -ele falou sussurrando em meu ouvido para depois distribuir beijos em meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos dançavam por minhas curvas. Confesso que demorei um tempo para raciocinar o que ele estava me perguntando.

- Adorei, mas acho que aqui está muito parado...

Assim fui arrastando-o para cama onde o desejo nos consumiria novamente. E foi sob a lua, com vista para a Torre Eiffel, com um belo francês em minha cama que eu conheci a essência verdadeira sobre _La petite mort_.

_Fim_


End file.
